Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Winterfilme 2017 - Teil 1
center In den kommenden Wochen erwartet euch eine schöne Mischung an Feel-Good-Feiertagsfilmen, meisterhafter Mystery und aalglatten Alliterationen von eurer Spinelli. Kaum zu glauben: keine Superhelden diesmal! ''' A Ghost Story 300px|left '''Kinostart: 07.12.2017 Regie: David Lowery Darsteller: Rooney Mara, Casey Affleck Ob sich die Macher von A Ghost Story mit diesem Poster wohl einen Gefallen getan haben? Wer nach dem fragwürdigen Marketing jedenfalls Horror erwartet, täuscht sich, muss aber absolut nicht ent-täuscht sein. Denn A Ghost Story ist ein wunderschönes Mystery-Märchen, wenn auch keins für schwache Nerven. Ein Musiker und seine Frau, die im Film nur C und M genannt werden, führen ein schönes Leben in Zweisamkeit. Eines Tages kommt C bei einem Autounfall ums Leben und M kann nicht mehr tun, als seine Leiche zu identifizieren. Der Körper wird mit einem weißen Tuch zugedeckt und plötzlich steht auch die Seele wieder im Raum, im billigsten Halloween-Kostüm überhaupt: Einem weißen Laken mit zwei Löchern für die Augen. In dieser Form schleicht Cs Geist nun seiner trauernden Ehefrau hinterher, ohne mit ihr in Kontakt treten zu können. Wie der Zuschauer, muss auch er ihr hilflos dabei zusehen, wie sie sich quält. Regisseur David Lowery kennt dabei keine Gnade und inszeniert minutenlange starre Einstellungen, in denen alle Beteiligten mit ihrem Kummer allein sind. Das geht an die Substanz, wird aber nie langweilig, weil es Rooney Mara ist, der man da zuschaut. Star Wars 8: Die letzten Jedi 300px|left Kinostart: 14.12.2017 Regie: Rian Johnson Darsteller: Daisy_Ridley, Adam Driver, Mark Hamill Die letzten zwei Jahre sind mal wieder wie im Flug vergangen und es ist Zeit für Teil 2 der dritten Star-Was-Trilogie: Episode VIII - Die letzten Jedi. Es steht zu vermuten, dass noch unzählige nachkommen werden, es fällt also trotz der zweijährigen Pause ein wenig schwer, den Hype hochzuhalten. Aber Disney hat schwere Geschütze aufgefahren, das schwerste hat euch beim Klicken dieser Liste mit Sicherheit schon einen kleinen Herzsprung entlockt. Ich spreche natürlich vom Porg, dem süßesten Alien seit Jar Jar Binks. Sonst weiß ich nicht viel über den Film, aber das reicht ja zum Glück dicke. Wer noch Fragen hat: Hier geht's zur Jedipedia. Jumanji: Willkommen im Dschungel 300px|left Kinostart: 21.12.2017 Regie: Jake Kasdan Darsteller: Dwayne Johnson, Karen Gillan, Jack Black Jumanji von 1995 ist einer der besten Filme aller Zeiten, aber wieso soll ich euch mit allzu Offensichtlichem langweiligen? Dass die Hollywood-Remake-Fortsetzungsmaschine vor Meisterwerken nicht zurückschreckt, wissen wir ja schon länger, aber nachdem Robin Williams sich 2014 das Leben nahm, wurden doch vermehrt kritische Stimmen laut, die ein Remake im Angesicht der Tragödie einfach zu geschmacklos fanden. Auch das war aber kein Problem für die Produzenten, stattdessen gaben sie bald bekannt, dass Dwayne The Rock Johnson (nichts gegen den zukünftigen Präsidenten der USA!) eine Hauptrolle übernehmen würde. Die Gemüter beruhigten sich weiter, als The Rock bekanntgab, dass es sich tatsächlich nicht um ein Remake, sondern eine Fortsetzung handele und die kommt jetzt in die Weihnachtskinos, mit einer Story, die Hardcore-Fans schon aus der Zeichentrick-Serie kennen: Anstatt dass das Spiel in die Wirklichkeit eindringt, werden diesmal die Spieler in die Welt von Jumanji gezogen, in diesem Fall in der Game-Variante. Beim Nachsitzen schmeißen vier Teenager eine alte Konsole an und finden sich prompt im Dschungel wieder. Doch nicht nur ihre Umwelt hat sich verändert, auch körperlich ist einiges neu. Der bescheidene Spencer wird zum Abenteurer, Football-Spieler Anthony zum Zoologen, die unsportliche Außenseiterin Martha zu einer Kämpferin und It-Girl Bethany zu einem männlichen Kartografen mittleren Alters. Why not? Pitch Perfect 3 300px|left Kinostart: 07.12.2017 Regie: Trish Sie Darsteller: Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Hailee Steinfeld Die Bellas sind wieder da und natürlich hat sich am alten Pitch-Perfect-Erfolgsrezept nicht geändert. Nachdem Beca, gespielt von Anna Kendrick, in Pitch Perfect ihre Unsicherheiten an der Uni durch A-Capella-Singen mit den Barden Bellas überwunden hat, in Pitch Perfect 2 ihre Angst vor dem richtigen Leben durch A-Capella-Singen überwunden hat, überwindet sie in Pitch Perfect 3 ihre Probleme in der Welt nach der Uni miiiiiiiiiit, richtig, A-Capella-Singen. Never change a winning team, das weiß auch Elizabeth Banks die alle drei Filme produziert hat. Und zu ihrem Glück konnte sie tief genug in die Tasche greifen und alle wichtigen Team-Mitglieder wieder engagieren, auch wenn Hailee Steinfeld und Anna Kendrick mittlerweile in der Hollywood A-Liga angekommen sind. Diesmal sind die Barden Bellas in Europa unterwegs, bei irgendeinem Gesangs-Event, das wieder exzentrischen Konkurrenzbands die Chance gibt, bei den Bellas Zwietracht zu säen, nur damit die Girls am Ende stärker als je zuvor wieder zusammenkommen können, um den Zuschauern in bester A-Capella-Manier einzuheizen. Was jetzt nicht unbedingt viel heißt. Aber man kann es nicht leugnen, Fat Amy und Co. machen Spaß und Pitch Perfect 3 sicher auch. Ist aber auch gut jetzt. The Killing of a Sacred Deer 300px|left Kinostart: 21.12.2017 Regie: Yorgos Lanthimos Darsteller: Colin Farrell, Nicole Kidman Genug warme Weihnachtsgefühle, zum Abschluss gibt es noch eine Horror-Empfehlung, die euch in besinnlichen Feiertagsnächten über die Bettdecke laufen wird. Colin Farell ist angeblich übel geworden, als er zum ersten Mal das Drehbuch gelesen hat und tatsächlich geht es hier ziemlich eingeweidig zu. Farrell und Nicole Kidman spielen ein reiches Ärzte-Ehepaar, zwei Kinder, alles tiptop, bis eines Tages ein Patient des Vaters durch dessen Fehler nicht mehr aufwacht. Aus Schuldgefühl freundet sich der Arzt mit dem Teenager-Sohn des Toten an, doch der will keinen Trost, sondern Rache. Er lässt dem Arzt die Wahl: Entweder er tötet eins seiner Kinder, oder alle Familienmitglieder werden nach langem Leiden ihr Ende finden. Und es dauert nicht lange, bis der Sohn der Familie mit Lähmungserscheinungen im Krankenhaus landet. Yorgos Lanthimos wird vielen vielleicht durch seinen genialen Film The Lobster ein Begriff sein und es ist erstaunlich, was dieser Regisseur ausgerechnet aus dem sonst doch oft blassen Colin Farrell rauszuholen vermag. Auch hier gelingt es ihm, mit wenig Mitteln den ganzen Horror ins Publikum zu schleudern und die Zuschauer zwei Stunden kontinuierlich steigernd fertigzumachen, bis man sich tatsächlich übergeben will. Was könnte es nach einem leckeren Weihnachtsschmaus schöneres geben? Umfrage Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide